halofandomcom-20200222-history
Earth
|daylength=23 hours, 56 minutes and 4.100 seconds |yearlength=365.256363004 days"Useful Constants", publisher: International Earth Rotation and Reference Systems Service |atmosphere=.9 atm (N2, O2) |temperature=-20°C to 40°C[http://www.dk.co.uk/nf/Book/BookDisplay/0,,9781409334828,00.html DK.co.uk: Halo 4 Essential Visual guide preview] |population=*In the billions'Halo Encyclopedia' - 282 *200 million Halo: The Essential Visual Guide, page 54''Halo 3'' Bestiarum |societal approximation= Mixed/Democratic/Religious |government=Democratic *Emergency military |technology tier= Tier 2 |current threat to array= Significant to serious |species = Human (Native)}} Earth, known to prehistoric humans and Forerunners as "Erde-Tyrene,"Halo: Cryptum is the third planet of the Sol System, and one of four terrestrial worlds. Homeworld of the human species, Earth has been at the forefront of galactic history, from encounters with the Precursors to the end of the Covenant Empire.Halo 3 - Halo Inhabited long ago by a prehistoric interstellar human government conquered and dissolved by the Forerunners, Earth is currently the capital world of the Unified Earth Government. Earth was possibly the most populated planet of the human space territories. For a significant amount of humanity's history, it was their only known place in the universe to support life. History .]] Prehistory The Earth first formed about 4.6 billion years ago, and gave rise to the first single-celled organisms about 3.9 billion years ago. About 200,000 years ago, the ancestors of modern humans, Homo Sapiens, evolved in Africa. Indigenous to Eastern Africa, they gradually spread across the entire planet. Eventually, the humans, originally consisting of groups of hunter-gatherers, began to develop into civilizations. Human civilizations gradually became more and more complex, and eventually, possibly through contact with the Forerunners, humanity discovered spaceflight and spread across the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy. After being defeated in a war against the Forerunner civilization, the humans were exiled back to Earth, with their species devolved and splintered into multiple subspecies and their culture degrading back to a primitive state for millennia. After the war with the Forerunners, Earth and humanity came under the charge of the The Librarian, a Forerunner Lifeshaper who helped the humans slowly work towards rebuilding a primitive civilization. Remnants of their former technology, such as steam power and hot-air balloon flight, were re-learned under her care but later forgotten after the firing of the Halo Array. Forerunner-Flood war Near the end of their war with the Flood,[http://www.bungie.net/fanclub/118020/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=12360308 Bungie.net: Compound Intelligence: All Five Servers Information Compiled] the Forerunners built a machine to generate a slipspace portal to the Ark in Africa.Halo 3: The Cradle of Life They also indexed the human species as a part of their Conservation Measure to preserve life in the galaxy after the activation of the Halo Array. After the array's activation, human life was planted back on Earth, where it successfully re-developed.Halo Legends - Origins Civilization and the Modern Age After the recovery from the Array, humans reduced back to hunter-gatherers for nearly a hundred thousand years, until civilizations began to form anew. By the year 1914, much of the world was divided into two factions, the Triple Entente, or Allies: the United Kingdom, France, Russia, and later the United States of America, and the Triple Alliance, or Central Powers: Germany, Austria-Hungary, and other nations of similar ideals. The Central Powers were defeated at the end of World War I in 1918, resulting in a decade of prosperity for the Allies, followed by an economic depression and the rise of Fascism, Nazism, and Communism in many countries. In 1939, another World War erupted, between the Allies (Britain, the Soviet Union, which were, again, later joined by the United States, and many other nations) and the Axis (Nazi Germany, Fascist Italy, and the Empire of Japan). In 1945, the Allies defeated the Axis. Later that year, the victorious nations, in an attempt to prevent more World Wars, founded the United Nations, an international assembly of peaceful nations, whose goal was to settle international disputes peacefully, and was the predecessor to the UNSC. In 1957, humanity finally made their way into space with unmanned probes and by 1961, humans themselves had gone into space. In 1969, humanity had finally stepped on an extraterrestrial surface-Earth's Moon. After World War II, humanity would lack war on that scale, although smaller wars and conflicts erupted, including the Korean War, Vietnam War, Cold War, and the first and second Iraq War. In the early 21st century, terrorism became a particular thorn in the side for the nations on Earth and small wars broke out along with civil unrest in many countries. However, no full wars on the same scale as past World Wars erupted until two centuries later. Interplanetary colonization and conflicts By 2080, humanity's national governments, under the auspices of the United Nations, had begun to establish colonies on the other planets in the Sol system. However, expansion did not come without problems. In the mid-22nd century, two major dissident factions emerged; the neo-communist Koslovics and fascist Frieden, which began to battle one another and the United Nations.[http://www.halowars.com/GameInfo/Timeline.aspx Official Halo Wars Community Site: Timeline] In March–June 2160, Jovian Frieden secessionists attacked United Nations colonial advisers on the moon Io, which led to three months of fighting between the Earth military and Jovian Frieden forces. National governments began to support their own colonies which sparked proxy wars off-planet, leading to tension and militarization on Earth. In 2162, armed conflict ripped through South America, starting the Rain Forest Wars, as Koslovic, Frieden, and UN forces all clashed over ideological differences, sparking additional conflicts off-planet. In December of 2163, the three factions clashed, this time on Mars. This was the first extraterrestrial use of Marines, who launched lightning raids on Koslovic positions, permanently affecting military doctrine for centuries. In 2164, UN forces began a massive military build-up and began the first true interplanetary war. The forces of the fledgling United Nations Space Command were significantly bolstered by a massive propaganda campaign running on the victories on Mars and over the next six years took back the Sol system and drove the dissident factions to destruction. Now with a massive military with no enemy to fight, overpopulation, famine, and a collapsing economy, the newly unified Earth faced an uncertain future. It was not until 2291 that this problem was solved when researchers created the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine which enabled superluminal travel by allowing access to an alternate domain known as Slipstream space. In 2310, the UNSC unveiled their first line of colony ships and the best and brightest from both civilian walks of life and the military set out to form the Inner colonies. This eased the overpopulation problem upon Earth which became the capital of the Unified Earth Government, while the inner colony of Reach would later become the headquarters of the UNSC. The Insurrection and the Human-Covenant war Humanity would enter a period of peaceful stability for the next two hundred years, until civil unrest began to spread in the Outer Colonies, with various groups seeking secession from Earth and the UEG. The scale of the unrest would steadily rise, eventually becoming a major threat by 2517 to the UEG's existence, and in response the UNSC began the SPARTAN-II Program. All this was suddenly and violently rendered a moot point when a single alien ship made an unprovoked attack on the colony of Harvest, humanity's first encounter with an alien civilization - the Covenant. Over the next twenty-seven years, humanity would wage a brutal war for survival, losing hundreds of colonies, including all of the Outer Colonies in 2536; and on August 31st, 2552, the UNSC's largest military installation, the planet Reach, was destroyed by the Covenant. During the entire course of the conflict, the UNSC followed the Cole Protocol, which declared that no UNSC vessel targeted by the Covenant was to retreat to Earth, as a means of ensuring the secrecy and security of the planet's location. In nearly twenty-seven years of galactic warfare, the Covenant never succeeded in determining the location of Earth through the measures taken under the Cole Protocol. However, by September, 2552, Earth was humanity's last major stronghold in its war against the Covenant. Despite the effectiveness of this law, on October 20th, 2552, the Covenant launched their first attack upon Earth, rendering the Cole Protocol moot and initiating the final confrontation between UNSC forces and the Covenant.Halo: The Fall of Reach - page ??Halo 2 - Cairo Station Pre-Battle of Earth Prior to the Covenant invasion of Earth, there had been a suppressed influx of information by ONI, resulting in people going about their normal lives even up until the attack. The forces stationed at Earth were heavy, with the Second Fleet, Seventh Fleet, the Sixteenth Fleet and the 6th Battle Group along with large amounts of Marines, Army Troopers, and ODSTs present, five SPARTAN-IIs, Admiral Hood and Earth's most prominent means of defense, three hundred Orbital Defense Platforms, each sporting a Mk. V "Super" MAC. Also, there were numerous human colonies on various moons, a large naval shipyard and factories at Mars, and a listening post at Io. Battle of Earth forces in a counter-offensive engagement in response to the Covenant occupation of Mombasa.]] On October 20th, 2552, the first Covenant forces entered the Sol system. A Covenant expeditionary force consisting of 13 s and 2 s arrived in system, first detected around Io, the third largest moon of Jupiter. After the existence of the Covenant presence was confirmed by probes, the UNSCDF forces went to full alert. The option was taken to wait for the Covenant forces to come to them rather than let Fleet Admiral Harper launch a counterattack. The Covenant began to work on punching a hole through the orbital defenses by taking out the stations in the battle cluster above the Mediterranean Sea via bombs planted by boarding parties. After the Covenant fleet attempted to rush through the newly formed gap the UNSC fleet annihilated them, destroying most of the Covenant battlecruisers but failing to destroy the assault carriers. One of the assault carriers was successfully destroyed by SPARTAN-II John-117 but the other, commanded by the High Prophet of Regret assaulted the city of Mombasa in Kenya.Halo 2, campaign level Outskirts Groundside, the Covenant assault carrier had already deployed its ground forces and occupied the city. The Covenant ground forces immediately constructed defense emplacements and structures to reinforce their newly acquired sites against the counter-offensive UNSC forces. The was the first UNSC ship to respond to the Covenant occupation. The ship sent in their complements consisting of SPARTAN-II John-117, Sergeant Avery Johnson and elements of the 7th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Battalion. The Covenant were subsequently dislodged from Old Mombasa and, following the destruction of a Scarab, from New Mombasa as well.Halo 2, campaign level Metropolis The High Prophet of Regret eventually ordered a general retreat and had his assault carrier initiate a slipspace jump while still over the city. The In Amber Clad followed in the carrier's wake, while the city was left in chaos. Prior to the slipspace event, a contingent of ODSTs were dropped from the to assist the In Amber Clad's counter-offensive efforts.Halo 3: ODST The slipspace rupture prevented the assist from taking place, plunging the ODSTs into uncontrolled freefall and scattered across the city. However, one particular squad of ODSTs survived and continued their operation in securing the city's infrastructure AI. During the operation, the squad witnessed the arrival of a larger Covenant fleet after escaping the city. The Covenant returned in force following the Prophet of Regret's abortive attack and a Covenant assault forces succeeded in penetrating the orbital defenses. At Mount Erebus, the sea floor off of the Yucatan Peninsula, and at the Centennial Orbital Elevator in Havana, Cuba, the Covenant were stymied by three SPARTAN-II's, only to have those SPARTAN-IIs get re-deployed to Onyx.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx - page ?? The Covenant deployed their forces all across Earth, striking at major cities such as Cleveland, Ohio; but this attack too was repulsed through the efforts of ODST forces and the self-sacrifice of Colonel James Ackerson. However, UNSC forces were unable to repulse and route Covenant landings in Kenya. After breaking Earth's space defenses, the Covenant bombarded Earth in Eastern Africa. The Covenant eventually succeeded in eradicating Mombasa and uncovering their primary target: The Portal. The arrival in-system of John-117 in a Covenant-controlled Forerunner Dreadnought, freshly escaped from the Battle of Installation 05, was unexpected.Halo 3, campaign level Sierra 117 John-117 disembarked from the dreadnought in Earth's atmosphere, later recovered by Marines and taken to Crow's Nest.Halo 3, campaign level Crow's Nest With the aid of Thel 'Vadam, Commander Miranda Keyes, and Sergeant Avery Johnson, John-117 breached the Covenant anti-air defenses near the excavated artifact, clearing the way for an aerial strike on the Dreadnought powering it.Halo 3, campaign level Tsavo HighwayHalo 3, campaign level The Storm The strike was unable to disable the device or prevent the Prophet of Truth from traveling through the portal. After a brief intervention by the Flood, a joint Separatist/UNSC force departed through the portal in pursuit.Halo 3, campaign level Floodgate This series of events saw the complete departure of the Covenant from Earth as they ventured forth to Installation 00, where they would finally be crushed by the UNSC and their Separatist allies. Post-War Period Following the victory at the Battle of Earth and the Battle of Installation 00, the Human-Covenant war ended in March 2553. Many of Earth's cities were left in ruins and the planet's population was sharply reduced as a result of the Covenant invasion. With the war's end and the departure of the Covenant separatists to their respective homeworlds, the UNSC has begun to rebuild the extensive damage inflicted upon Earth's infrastructure and human population.Following the end of the Human-Covenant war, Earth saw an influx of refugees from former Covenant species, who were walled off in "conclaves". firing on New Phoenix.]] On July 25th, 2557'Halo: Escalation'-''Issue #7'', the Didact moved into targeting range in the Mantle's Approach with the Composer and proceeds to compose the residents of New Phoenix. John-117 and with the help of Battlegroup Dakota, flew a Broadsword into the ship. There he confronted the Didact and used a Pulse Grenade to send him through a Slipspace portal to Installation 03. John then detonates a HAVOK nuke, destroying the Composer and the ship. This was then dubbed the New Phoenix Incident and the city was placed under quarantine until eight months later on March 24th, 2558.Halo: Escalation-''Issue #7'' In 2557, only six months after the New Phoenix Incident, an unknown Sangheili refugee attempted to detonate a Havok nuclear bomb in Rio de Janeiro, but was apprehended by Fireteam Majestic before he could do so. Government The UNSC Supreme Headquarters is located on Earth and somewhere within the United Republic of North AmericaHalo Encyclopedia , page 285 and is most likely where Earth is governed. This is mostly likely because the United Nations existed in New York City for a long time. Sydney, as well, had the HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6, the UNSC's formal and military headquarters which is nicknamed 'The Hive'.Halo: First Strike , page 98 It is very possible that the UNSC Supreme Headquarters was falsely identified and it is actually supposed to be the UEG's headquarters or doesn't exist. Not much else is known about Earth's specific government. Economy Trade Trade was one of the most important parts of the economy of Earth as most planets gathered resources to be sent back to Earth. This can be seen with Harvest, as they exported to Earth; mineral water, livestock and vegetables and fruit goods.Halo Encyclopedia, page 299 As well, colonies like Reach exported out (presumably)metals like Titanium, to Earth.[http://halo.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=intel&cid=24020 Bungie.net – Excerpt from CAA Factbook: Reach] There are six orbital elevators on Earth that can allow for products to move off and on the planet.Halo Waypoint, "Space Elevator" article Corporations On Planet Earth was the home to very many corporations and housed many, many industrial or commercial/administrative offices. These corporations include: *Vyrant Telecom *Traxus Heavy Industries *Nomolos Refining *Optican *Global Water Campaign *Weapon System Technologies *Mainz Träger *EnerGuide *Makura Body *African Trust *Hot 'n' Cold *Hotel Zanzibar *Oh2-Hnzu *Pammy's *AMG Transport Dynamics *Apollonian Temple Casino *Arney Antics *Black Taxi *Buelterman Carney *Cimaroon *Cotton & Hayward, Inc. *Crystal Security *Dog and Pony *Fueder Construction *Gut Check *Rebound *HiNOS *Jerry's Diner *Jotun Heavy Industries *Ka De Club (In 2004) *Kavetti's *Kinz X *Margaret's House of Bees (In 2004) *McFarlane's *Mtangulizi Kampuni *Naphtali Contractor Corporation *New Mombasa Uplift *Severe Tire Damage *Sharfie's *Sinoviet Heavy Machinery *Voi Theater *Tterrab Industries *Waterfront Hotel Defenses Earth was one of the, if not the most heavily defended planets in the UNSC. There were over three hundred operational Orbital Defence Platforms'Halo 2', campaign level The Armory prepared to defend Earth during the Human-Covenant war. There were also three defense fleets specifically assigned to Earth; the Second Fleet, Seventh Fleet, and the Sixteenth Fleet.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 205 As well, there was the Home Fleet that would help defend Earth and any other Sol System colony. Large amounts of Marines, ODSTs, and Army Troopers were as well on Earth or in system. Multiple SPARTAN-IIs were also on Earth, including John-117. In the Post-War Era, the Home Fleet had a new formation called Battlegroup Dakota that consisted of plus several s, s, and s. Locations Ground Locations Planetside, Earth has seven continents of extremely varied climates and cultures. Africa *Diego Garcia - Island in the Indian Ocean and a major UNSC base. *Arab Republic of Egypt **Cairo *East African Protectorate **Republic of Kenya ***Mombasa - Major African city that was the first landing site of Covenant forces on Earth, destroyed in ensuing attack and retreat during the Battle of Earth. ****New Mombasa *****New Mombasa Orbital Elevator ****Old Mombasa *****''Turf'' - The "backstreets"Halo 2, multiplayer map Turf of Old Mombasa, and the location of a downed Scarab destroyed by UNSC Marines *****UNSC Munitions Testing Facility - A decommissioned, hazardous facility turned into an industrial wasteland on the outskirts of Mombasa[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12358 Bungie.net: An Affinity for Art] ***Nairobi - The capital city of Kenya ***Voi - A town further inland from Mombasa and a source of major battles late in the Battle of Earth ****Voi Municipal Water Pump House 03 ****Traxus Factory Complex 09 ***Tsavo ****Tsavo Highway - An overpass highway bridging Voi, Mombasa, Arusha, and other cities together. ****Outpost C9 ****UNSC Underground Facility "Crow's Nest" **United Republic of Tanzania ***Mount Kilimanjaro ***Nkuu River ****GWC Trans-African Pipelines ***Zanzibar Island ****Wind Power Station 7 - Decommissioned wind wheel,Halo 2, multiplayer map Zanzibar which was acquired by the UNSC as SPARTAN training grounds.Halo 3, multiplayer map Last Resort Asia *United Korea **Kyonggi Province ***Songnam ****Special Warfare Center - Testing and training area, famous for testing the MJOLNIR MK VI and the C and V variants. *Islamic Republic of Pakistan **Pawa *People's Republic of China *Japan *Mongolia *Islamic Republic of Afghanistan **Sector Six North America *United Republic of North America ** Canada **United States of America ***Arizona ****New Phoenix - Site of the New Phoenix Incident ***Massachusetts ****Boston *****Chawla Base - An ONI base that housed the artifact from I love bees ***Ohio ****Cleveland - Site of the Battle of Cleveland; underneath the city is the Key of Osanalan ***Illinois ****Chicago *****Industrial Zone 08 ******Tactical Autonomous Robotic Defense SystemHalo 2, multiplayer map Foundation ***New York ****New York City - The Morelli family from I Love Bees all live or were born here. ***Commonwealth of Kentucky - Rani Sobeck from I Love Bees lives here or was born here. ***Missouri ****Mark Twain - Birthplace of Adm. Preston Jeremiah Cole ***Oregon - A construction company in the United States is located here. ****Salem ***Texas ****Abilene - Home of the Naphtali Contractor Corporation and testing site for several second-generation MJOLNIR varaints. **Mexico *** Oaxaca ***Mexico City ****Base Segundo Terra - Mexico City, Mexico. Used as the staging area to attack the Covenant incursions on Havana and the Yucatan Peninsula. *Republic of Cuba **Havana ***Centennial Orbital Elevator - A 200 year old antiquated Space Elevator that was destroyed during the Battle of Earth. *Commonwealth of the Bahamas **Nassau Oceania *Commonwealth of Australia **Sydney ***HighCom Facility Bravo-6 - Home of HIGHCOM and HQ of the UNSC. ***Sydney Synthetic Intellect Institute - AI research institute. **Western Australia ***Perth ****Swanbourne *****Beta-5 Division Ordnance Testing Facility *Island of Borneo **Borneo Space Tether'Halo 2: Anniversary', Halo 2: Anniversary Prologue Terminal 2 - Unyielding South America *Republic of Brazil **Rio De Janeiro *Republic of Chile *Republic of Ecuador **Quito ***Quito Space Tether. Europe *United Kingdom **England ***London ****Islington ***Bristol ***Leeds ***Reading ***Cheshire ***Birmingham ***Portsmouth **Kingdom of Scotland ***Edinburgh *Republic of Ireland *France **Paris ***Universite de l'Astrophysique *Hellenic Republic **Athens **Sparta *Swiss Confederation *Island of Malta *Greater Czechoslovakian Authority[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/characters/alistair-bov-estrin Halo Waypoint: Alistair Bov Estrin] *Unified German Republic (Former: Federal Republic of Germany) **Essen ***Beweglichrüstungsysteme Testing Facility - Testing site of the C Variant MJOLNIR MK. VI Antarctica *Ross Island **Mount Erebus - Site of a Covenant attack during the Battle of Earth. Arctic *Arctic Ocean **UNSC Weather Station Z/41Halo 3, multiplayer map Blackout Orbital ODPs *''Athens Station'' - An ODP defending Earth, destroyed by boarders in the Battle of Earth. *''Cairo Station'' - An ODP defending Earth. It was the command center of Earth's defense by Admiral Hood. *''Malta Station'' - An ODP defending Earth, destroyed by boarders in the Battle of Earth. *''Nassau Station'' - An ODP defending Earth. * Oaxaca Station - An ODP defending Earth Other *Station Wayward Rest - Termination point of the COE. Destroyed during the Battle of Earth. Known Residents These are the people and AIs who were born/created on Earth or spent a significant amount of time on the planet Humans *Preston Jeremiah Cole *Avery Junior Johnson *Jacob Keyes *Dale *John Forge *Andrew Del Rio *James Ackerson *Gabriel Thorne *JJ Chen *Kinsler *Dr. Endesha **Sadie Endesha *Mike Branley *Unnamed NMPD Officer *Stephen *Marshall Glick *Roberto Bustamante *Jim Odingo *Jonas *Lord Terrence Hood *Randall-037 Artificial Intelligence *Superintendent - Head AI of New Mombasa Gallery Pre-Release Material File:Tanaga_District.png|Tanaga district of New Mombasa, with the New Mombasa Orbital Elevator in the background. This is seconds prior to the New Mombasa Slipspace incident. NM E303.png|E3 2003 version of New Mombasa Orbital Views File:Earth Orbit.jpg|Earth seen from orbit. File:UNSC Home Fleet.JPG|The UNSC Home Fleet prior to the arrival of the Covenant. File:Earthshot.jpg|UNSCDF Orbital Defense Platforms in geosynchronous orbit around Earth. H2A Cutscene BattleofEarth.png|A view of the naval battle during Battle of Earth H2A Mission CairoStation.jpg|''Cairo Station'' in orbit Africa File:The coming Storm.jpg|The Portal, buried thousands of years on Earth, unveiled by the Covenant. Highway 2.jpg|A damaged part of the Tsavo Highway in Kenya File:Nmomb general 03.png|The Kenyan city of Mombasa prior to its destruction in 2552 by the Covenant. Mombasa area.png|An aerial shot of New Mombasa being glassed H2A ZanzibarAnniversary3.jpg|Wind Power Station 7 on Zanzibar Island, Tanzania. H2A Mission Outskirts.jpg|Hotel Zanzibar in Old Mombasa 9115.jpg|A Ghost driving around Section 21, New Mombasa 1204275727 Out of pit.jpg|UNSC B Training Facility at the base of Mt. Kilimanjaro. Longshore Carrier.jpg|A UNSC aircraft carrier off the New Mombasa Docks Standoffoverview.jpg|A communication and nuclear missile launch silo in Africa The Americas File:Phoenix.jpg|New Phoenix, a large metropolis in the United Republic of North America that was the site of the New Phoenix Incident in 2557. Phoenixstreet.jpg|The streets of New Phoenix, Arizona File:Quito se.jpg|Quito, one of many massive metropolises on Earth and home to the Quito Space Tether. File:Cleveland in 2552.PNG|The American city of Cleveland, Ohio under siege in 2552 by Covenant forces. Old cleveland.jpg|Old Cleveland under Covenant occupation. File:FoundationH2.jpg|Tactical Autonomous Robotic Defense System testing grounds in Industrial Zone 08 of Chicago, United States of America. The Arctic Blackout brtowerview.jpg|Weather Station Z/41 somewhere in the Arctic Appearances *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' **''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' *''Halo 2'' **''Halo 2: Anniversary'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo 4'' *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: The Flood'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo: Contact Harvest'' *''Halo: The Cole Protocol'' *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''Midnight in the Heart of Midlothian'' **''Dirt'' **''The Mona Lisa'' **''Palace Hotel'' **''Human Weakness'' **''The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole'' **''From the Office of Dr. William Arthur Iqbal'' *''Halo: Cryptum'' *''Halo: Primordium'' *''Halo Graphic Novel'' *''Halo: Uprising'' *''Halo Legends'' **''Origins'' *''I love bees'' *''Iris'' *''Dead or Alive 4'' *''Halo: Escalation'' Sources Category:Earth